Assassin House Arrested
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: Three agents were sent by ETA to investigate the giant wolves in La Push. They captured a gray spotted wolf, but then they were attacked by the pack. Two fled, the other became a prisoner and a werewolf imprinted on him. LeahxOC. PaulxOC later.


**Assassin House Arrested**

_Summary: Three agents were sent by ETA to investigate the giant wolves in La Push. They successfully tranquilized one of them, but then they were attacked by the pack. Two fled, one was captured, and a certain werewolf imprinted on him. LeahxOC. PaulxOC later._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything else, I own.

* * *

"**She was Human"**

"I can't believe we were sent to do this job!" One of my underlings complained as we hiked through the hills and the forest. We began this hike two hours ago and so far we have not sighted any wolves. We found some, but they were normal size.

"Stop complaining, TJ," the other said to him. "Besides, this was ordered by the big guns himself! It was a special request! Moreover, we get loads of cash for it."

"That's the thing though! Loads of cash! More than what we could make when we go kill some really important people!" He said. "Heck! It's even more than what the top 10 ranks can wager! I mean come on! He's giving us a million dollars for each of us!"

I intervened. "If the wager is that much, it means that we could possibly die. Payment and death are directly proportional to each other." I heard the two of them stop walking. I guess I scared them a bit.

My name is Daymon, one of the top ten ranks. Number one, or roman numeral I. The leader of the top 10.

The top ten have been in the ETA for over more than a decade. A hundred of children were captured by the Corporation at ages five through seven, most were runaways, orphans, and kidnapped. After three years of training us to be weapons, ten kids were selected to be the Top ten ranks and the rest of those kids were annihilated. For sixteen years, I have been with the ETA, along with my twin little sister, Dyan, or her rank, number III. She was currently in Africa with either VI or VIII.

What the Eta mostly do is carrying out assassination requests; there are also other requests such as stealing, mob-killing, homicides, and terrorist activities. However, this special request from the ring leader of the five leaders himself was quite odd. He sent us here to La Push, an Indian reservation, to investigate a pack of gigantic wolves. An investigation. No killing, no stealing, or any other dirty work, just _investigate_.

However, the high payment was awfully large, he must be very serious about this.

"We are just taking some samples of giant wolves, right?" TJ asked. "That's not anything life threatening."

"Hello, TJ, Number one here just explained to us the importance of the mission!" Max, the other agent, intervened again.

"Oh shut it, Max."

"You should stop complaining, TJ," Max whispered to his friend. "We're working with number one. How awesome is that? One of the top ranks with us lower ones."

TJ scoffed a bit. "I know that, I'd rather have number two, or his hot sister."

That did it. TJ has been annoying with his complaints ever since we got here, and him talking about my sister that way just pissed me off. I took out one of my small daggers attached from my loose belt and threw it at him, at the side of his beanie. It ripped a part of the beanie as it hit the tree and the rest of his beanie then fell to the ground. TJ froze there in fear at what just happened and Max was gawking between him and me.

I walked over to TJ who was cowering back to the tree where my dagger hit. I looked directly at his eyes and told him, "I do not want to hear about my sister coming out from your mouth. Got it?"

He nodded stiffly before I took my dagger back, turned my back on him, and continued hiking. I was several meters away form them before they started following me again.

I can hear their whispering conversations...

"He heard me?" TJ asked.

"Yeah...I bet he can hear us now."

"Of course I can," I piped in as I turned to look at them, just in time to see them flinch in shock.

Satisfied with their expressions, I continued on the path and they followed silently. After hiking another mile, I made them stop.

"What are you stopping us for?" TJ asked, but I shushed them. Something has been following us lately, a little after I threw that knife at TJ. Strangely, I could sense it. North? West? Somewhere in between? Yes. That's it, but a little to the left.

"Give me the sniping gun, Max," I ordered him and he quickly handed it to me. The tranquilizer shot was loaded and ready. I knelt down and aimed somewhere at a distance.

"What are you aiming at?" Max asked. God, why did the leader bring these two along with me? Max is okay and all, but damn their questions are annoying me.

"Something is out there. I'm taking the target," I told him.

Unlike the other agents, the top 10 were very special. We could hear things audibly and accurately and we could see things so perceptively, also our instincts were highly developed along with the rest of our senses.

I could see it right now...I saw a strange animal sniffing around a bit. It was gray and it had...spots? Odd wolf. It looked almost like a bear, but bears didn't have long tails or long mouths and pointy ears. These were one of the giant wolves. I shot it.

It went down.

I stood back up and handed it to Max. "Let's go." I said as I made them hurry with me to the direction where I fired.

When we got there, I was completely surprised. It was really a giant wolf, gray with faded spots. It was breathing heavily as if fighting the tranquilizer I gave it.

Yes, it was actually fighting the drug, it was still awake though barely.

"Wow, you shot it," Max awed at this as he took pictures of it with the digital camera. "Should we take some blood samples?" He asked as he took off his bag pack to get the necessities.

TJ scoffed. "How about we just bring it with us? I bet the boss would give us more than the initial amount. What do you think, number one? Good idea?"

I didn't answer him. Right now, I was feeling sort of...cornered? In danger? Something was wrong. For once in my life, I have never felt this terrified and trapped. I took out my pistol just in case.

"Hey, number one?" Max called my name out with concern, but I shushed him.

"We're not alone," I told them and right after that we heard howls so close by.

"Shit!" I cursed. "We need to go! Now!" I told them, but cocky-ass TJ scoffed again.

"Are you crazy?! Let's just take the rest of the wolves down! It's not that hard-" He stopped. No he froze.

We all froze at the sight.

Right in front of us were nine---No, twelve gigantic wolves coming out in the clearing and cornering us.

"Holy shit..." TJ whispered and Max nodded slightly in agreement. I had to agree with him too...we were in deep shit.

The gray spotted wolf whined helplessly and the wolves began to bark and growl viciously at us. I aimed my pistol at one of them and that only seemed to anger them more.

I put my hand up with two forefingers up and the others down. This was the signal to prepare to run or escape, or to shoot and fire. Obviously in this situation, it was to run. The wolves were waiting for us or something, trying to see what we were going to do next. I flicked my hand down and quickly Max and TJ sprinted off. I saw two of the wolves were going to follow and so I shot them. Another leaped at me and quickly I dodged it and took out another pistol, aiming both guns at the black beast and shot it at the head.

He flinched away but no blood splutter, strangely enough. I got up quickly and I saw a sandy wolf about to after the two agents. I was about to shoot at him, but then I was tackled.

I was about to shoot the wolf that tackled, but I stopped and so did that wolf.

I didn't know why...I didn't know what was happening that time, but it was like time froze between us. She---I don't know how I know it was she----but she stared at me with those brown chocolate eyes and I could just melt in them. It was this strange feeling and sensation of awe and admiration. It was like...it was like I just found my reason for existence.

What the hell am I thinking?

Nonetheless, I made no move but my grip loosened and the gun fell to the grass. I surrendered subconsciously.

The next thing I know her presence was fizzing out and her form was shaking. She was changing, her form was getting smaller. Before I realized, the wolf became a woman, a beautiful native woman. She had long black hair that reached her back, and long slender fit body, though I dare not look down at her naked form. Her brown eyes were still the same...alluring and majestic.

She was human.

The first thing that came to my mind was Werewolf. A human able to change into a wolf, but that as just a myth and yet it happened right in front---no wait---on top of me.

Suddenly, shock and fear spread throughout her expression, and before I could do anything, something grabbed from the back of my shirt and threw me hard against a tree.

I black out....

* * *

**Daymon, number I, is now in the hands of La Push.**

**They find out themselves that he was just no ordinary investigator, but an assassin**

**They keep him under house arrest, but what happens when love blooms between the assassin and the werewolf?**

**Even more complications, but they'll have each other's support.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
